A portable electronic device can be constructed by connecting different components. For example, an electronic device can include a first housing component serving as a bucket for receiving electronic device components, and a second housing component placed over the first housing component. Any suitable approach can be used to connect the first and second housing components including, for example, one or more snaps or other interlocking features, a mechanical fastener (e.g., one or more screws), an adhesive, or combinations of these. The first and second housing components can each be constructed using any suitable approach including, for example, from a single integral element, or by connecting several distinct elements. For example, the first housing component can be constructed as a single metal structure, and the second housing component can be constructed by combining a glass or plastic window and a metal or plastic band using an adhesive. In some cases, the particular material used in the regions of the first and second housing components that come into contact can be the same or different (e.g., a plastic first housing component and a metal second housing component, or an aluminum first housing component and a steel second housing component).
Other known portable electronic devices can be constructed by inserting components into a hollow housing element. For example, an electronic device can be constructed using a tubular structure (e.g., a flattened tube or a hollow rectangular tube) into which electronic device components can be inserted. The tubular structure can be constructed from a single piece of material, or by connecting several distinct elements, for example using a mechanical fastener. To retain components within the tube, the structure can include caps placed on the opposite ends of the tube. The caps can be retained within the tube using any suitable approach including, for example, using a press-fit, an adhesive, a fastener (e.g., a screw), or combinations of these.